Vacuum cleaners can broadly be divided into two categories: upright cleaners and cylinder cleaners.
Upright cleaners are pushed along the floor using a handle which is provided at a convenient height for the user (hence the relatively “upright” configuration of the cleaner).
By contrast, cylinder cleaners comprise a main body which is pulled along the floor in use, using a hose which is connected to the main body of the cleaner.
The main body of a cylinder cleaner typically sits either on front and rear swivel castors (casters) or, alternatively, on a combination of swivel castors and fixed wheels, with one or more swivel castors being provided towards the front of the cleaner and a pair of fixed wheels generally being provided towards the rear of the cleaner.